ABC MD
by Dose Of Disorder
Summary: This nonsense xD Why do I write this. There will be yaoi and character death and cursing in French and Cameron bash- I MEAN MOURNING. 0,0 Dun kill me, just read and review and read again and don't kill me when I take a long time to update, please. Will be M lots and lots of M


Okay so I DONT OWN HOUSE NOPE NOT AT ALL KAY

* * *

Chase sighed internally and gently grasped the girl's wrist, maneuvering her arm as he looked at the large burn on the top of her forearm.

He calmly told her that he would clean and wrap the wound, and that she would need to re-dress the wound daily accompanied with cleaning it, he also suggested a pain prescription.

"I don't need it..." A fair eyebrow was raised and Chase looked up at the girl, really evaluating her for the first time, and even as his fingers tightened the bandaging her eyes expressed no pain. "You sure?"

The girl nodded confidently and Chase shrugged and put his prescription pad away. The girl was young, mid-teens, he glanced at the file and his brows knitted a little '17' the black ink clearly read, yet the guardian and parent portion of the page for underage patients was stark white. "Where are your parents?" The girl was quiet for a long moment then spoke softly, not timidly just not with the vibrato that was normally expected, "The macaroons didn't turn out..."

It took a few silent heartbeats for Chase to figure out that she was referring to what had caused the nasty burn, why her arm had grazed the oven wall just long enough to severely burn through the majority of her skin. "Were the eggs cold?" Sea green eyes blinked at him in surprise and confusion before the girl nodded, her curly hair shifting like springs, the tips reaching the tops of her thighs as she sat stock still on the examining table.

Chase studies the odd girl, the way her head bows in self-disappointment and shame, like a scolded child, he recognizes the action and raises his brows slightly before maintaining a blank expression as he wheeled his stool closer to the girl, spotting her slight slouching, her shoulders dropping so that her spine arches, forcing her torso to cave inwards away from Chase. The young Aussie hums quietly and backs away, the girl relaxes but the tension doesn't leave her, Chase pulled the file from the counter into his lap and opened it, noticing that the girl's attention was on him again, warier than before but not fearful. 'Corabella E. Witkin', her name was strange, Chase wasn't sure if it was honest or just a pseudonym, but moving a few pages back into the thin folder he finds a birth certificate in another language, French he believed, the name was in bold, black script though, he found immigration papers for a family of three, a father, son and this girl, who was distractedly fingering the hem of her sweater sleeve as her light eyes stayed focused, sharp on him.

The funny thing though, was that Chase noticed the date on the birth certificate and the date on the immigration papers weren't far apart, the date on the birth certificate did however correspond with the age on the patient's admission forms, though her birthday was October 3rd and today was the seventeenth of that month, so she was barely seventeen. Chase made a disgruntled expression before sighing and speaking to the girl without looking up, "... Corabella E. Witkin, we need to fill out the under-age form since you are, clearly underage...", he was met with silence, then a soft word, barely uttered, his ears straining to comprehend the slight noise, "Deceased..."

He would've sworn that a mouse could talk louder, be he prospered on, "And you're in? Foster care? An adoption house? A seminary?" He lifted his head for an answer but the girl just tilted her head then looked out the window, "Does a college count?" Chase looked at her disbelievingly, "So you're an early graduate?" Cora's head bobbed in soft nod and Chase went back to the file before finding the admission papers again and looking for 'Occupation' where it read in immaculate print, 'Student'. Chase pursed his lips and immediately asked what college to which the girl replied, "Hasming's School of Medicine..." Chase's brows furrowed in confusion, "I'm guessing that's not in America."

Corabella shook her head and murmured as her head turned away from the window finally, her eyes re-focusing on him, it was an unnerving stare to say the least, piercing eyes that were glassy and emotionless like a doll's, and to be honest she looked like a doll, a porcelain one, fair skin, light eyes and dark hair, but her skin was scarred and she was too thin, an elegant bone structure but it was too prominent. "It's in England..." Chase looked skeptical, "Then why are you here?" The girl averted her eyes after a moment and Chase felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. "I'm... I've already graduated... but they want me to stay there... so I'm taking a 'vacation', I'd rather it be permanent." If his eye's had been closed the Aussie would have thought a slightly older women was speaking to him, the voice and the body didn't match the age.

How could such a young girl already be graduated? Well, Chase supposed it wasn't entirely uncommon to see younger and younger graduation ages, there had to be some kids in this world who were far advanced for their age right?

The girl's eyes suddenly darted to his waist and it took a few seconds to realize that his pager had gone off and that he'd been to engrossed in his own thoughts to hear it. "Ah.. House..." As Chase fidgeted, debating the idea of answering the call, the girl seemed to notice his urge to leave and decided to save his pity, "So, can I leave now?" Chase blinked in surprise then nodded handing her the papers to take to the front desk in order to leave, "Are you sure about the pain prescription?" A few heartbeats passed and the girl turned, hand on the door knob before nodding, a look of gratitude and childish annoyance on her face, "Positive... Thank you Dr. Chase."

The Aussie nodded somewhat absently and the peculiar child disappeared into the crowded clinic reception. Chase sat dumbfounded for a moment before remembering the page and jumping of the stool, walking at a slightly faster pace to the diagnostic department room. Opening the glass door and slipping inside he noted that the other's had already begun filling up the whiteboard. "Where's House?"

Something hard and cylindrical bumped his leg, forcing him to step to the side with the prodding of the older man's cane. "Present!" House intoned mockingly before half-hobbling to the bored and snatching the marker from Cameron, "So, fifteen year old boy with old man's joints, nose bleeds, unexplained fatigue and vomiting?" House idly twirled his marker waiting for the onslaught of guessing to begin. Cameron, ever the over achiever, "It says he plays football, so sport's injury? It could explain the bruising on his hip." Hopeless puppy dog, House sneered and mentally approved as Chase countered back, "The nurses already inquired about recent injuries, although he could've hit his head, concussed and cant remember falling?" Although it wasn't an exciting explanation, House ushered Cameron and Foreman to go check up the boy's head, leading both to send confused looks at the blonde who'd stood in expectation of being ordered away also, before continuing out the office.

House shoved his cane into Chase's shoulder forcing him to sit back down, and leaving a nice circle of dirt on the younger's coat. As Chase swiped at the unsightly stain House leered, "You were late, I thought Brits were all for punctuality." Chase rolled his eyes but didn't bother with correcting the Brit-Aussie taunt, "I was doing _your _clinic duty House. Why were you late?" "Cheeky Brit," House moved towards the door not giving the blonde a chance to reply as he slipped out the door with an oddly gleeful expressing of, "We're getting a new duckling!" Chase was left for the second time that day, confused and curious with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

* * *

Ugh so idek this isn't going to be a ChasexOC or HousexOC fic *gag* There will be minor sexual interaction with my OC and any character, I just need her to replace Cameron, you'll see xD This will eventually, and by eventually I mean four hundred days on a train and five on a boat that gets sucked into a black hole and spit out at the beginning of the journey eventually.


End file.
